Miód perwera
by thingrodiel
Summary: Krótka historyjka, która wpadła mi do głowy w trakcie pisania M.O.K., ale nie zmieściło się w tamtej historii. Przygody Charliego Swana.


**MIÓD PERWERA**

Na osobistej liście najgorszych poranków Charliego Swana dzisiejszy znajdował się w okolicach samego szczytu, bezlitośnie deklasując dzień jego własnego ślubu, kiedy to z wielkim kacem składał przysięgę małżeńską i omal nie pomylił imienia panny młodej z imieniem teściowej, oraz pobudkę w środku lasu, w którym grasował grizzly.

Otóż z samego rana zadzwonił telefon, a interesant dość niewyraźnie wymamrotał w słuchawkę, że chyba potrzebuje pomocy komendanta.

- Homemfacie... - usłyszał Charlie błagalny szept.

- Kto mówi?

- Ike On.

- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem...?

- Ke Ton! - zawołał zdesperowany głos.

Charlie nie przypominał sobie nikogo znajomego z japońsko brzmiącym nazwiskiem, ale postanowił być uprzejmy. To nigdy nie bolało, a biedny obcokrajowiec najwyraźniej pilnie potrzebował jego wsparcia. Przyjaźń między narodami...

- Panie Ke Ton, skąd pan ma mój prywatny numer i o co chodzi?

- Mfhkszsz... - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Czy mógłby pan mówić po angielsku? - zapytał tak grzecznie, jak tylko mógł.

- Mfię ohansku!

Był to albo jakiś nieznany dialekt japoński, albo Charlie Swan nawiązał połączenie z kosmitami. Jako że w jego życiu wydarzyło się wystarczająco dużo dziwactw, zmówił szybką modlitwę, by nikt nie chciał go zabrać w przestworza i dogłębnie przebadać, po czym odetchnął głęboko, wyciszył myśli i najspokojniej jak tylko mógł, powiedział:

- Nie denerwujmy się, dobrze? Proszę powoli i wyraźnie powiedzieć, co się takiego stało.

- Homefacie... Mófi Ike Uton...

- Mike? To ty?

- Ufff... freszcie...

Metodą powolnego artykułowania każdej sylaby z osobna (a niektórych nawet po kilka razy, bo Charlie za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, o co chodzi) komendant ustalił, że młody Newton wpakował się w coś, co odbiega od powszechnie uznanej normy, ale chłopak nie bardzo chciał zdradzić przez telefon, co to za kabała. Swan taktownie nie wytknął mu, że jego prywatny telefon z pewnością nie jest na podsłuchu, chyba że pani Stanley posunęła się do tego stopnia w szpiclowaniu, w co szczerze wątpił.

Nie naciskał na wyznania. Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że i tak wszystkiego dowie się na miejscu. Ucieszył się, że raczej nie nawiąże przy tym bliższej znajomości z zielonymi ludkami, choć niebezpiecznie zakołatała mu myśl, że nic nie wyklucza czarownic, a może i samego Harry'ego Pottera. Forks okazało się przecież bardzo dziwnym miejscem, obfitującym w stworzenia nie występujące w przyrodzie na całym świecie. No, przynajmniej nie w dużym zagęszczeniu, inaczej dawno byłoby coś o owych istotach ogłoszone, może nawet zostałyby wymienione w podręcznikach do biologii.

Przetarł oczy, wstał, przeciągnął się, dopił kawę i poszedł na poszukiwanie czystych spodni. Poprzedniego wieczoru wywrócił się na ścieżce wiodącej do jego osobistego domu. No żeby własna posesja stanęła przeciwko niemu, nie do pomyślenia... Ale ani słowa Sue!

Czuł się nieswojo, wsiadając do policyjnego wozu bez odznaki i munduru. Ale była sobota, a Charlie miał wolne. Uznał to za wystarczające usprawiedliwienie.

Po czym przypomniał sobie, że i tak jest najwyższym rangą policjantem i nikt mu nie narobi rabanu za brak pełnego rynsztunku.

Pocieszywszy się tą myślą, ruszył z całą energią, na jaką stać było stary radiowóz.

- Trzeba cię będzie wymienić, stary – mruknął w stronę kierownicy. Wóz w odpowiedzi zajęczał na zakręcie, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że jeszcze za wcześnie na emeryturę i jak go podocierać tu i ówdzie, to będzie sprawował się lepiej niż niejeden młodzieniaszek. Po prawdzie Charlie musiał przyznać mu rację – nowe samochody jakoś często się psuły, a stary dodge trzymał się równie wytrwale jak deklaracja niepodległości.

Komendant przestał o tym dumać, kiedy zorientował się, że wyraża swe myśli na głos i ewidentnie oczekuje od wozu odpowiedzi.

I on śmiał czepiać się wampirów...

Mały motelik, do którego wezwał go Mike, nie rzucał się za bardzo w oczy. Właściwie nie musiał – w mieście nie było dla niego konkurencji, miejscowi tak czy siak kierowali przybyszów w jego stronę. Dzięki temu nikogo nie straszył wielki neon, za to całość sprawiała miłe, intymne wrażenie. Idealne miejsce na schadzkę.

Ponieważ młody Newton nie powiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy we własnym domu, tylko właśnie tutaj, Charlie miał niejakie obawy przed tym, co się stało i co właściwie chłopak tu robił.  
Oraz z kim to robił i czy Charliemu zostaną oszczędzone szczegóły.

Niestety, nie zostaną, ale o tym jeszcze biedny komendant Swan nie wiedział. Przed nim jeszcze tylko jakieś pięć minut błogiej nieświadomości...

Wszedł do recepcji. Za ladą nie siedział Sonny, co Charliego dosyć ucieszyło. Sonny był miłym, spokojnym facetem i od lat prowadził ten motel wraz ze swoją żoną, ale trzeba przyznać, że jego postura, wejrzenie i pospolita twarz nieodmiennie kojarzyły się wszystkim z Normanem Batesem*. Charlie na swój sposób lubił tego gościa, ale czułby się niezręcznie, gdyby miał teraz rozmawiać akurat z nim.

- Witaj, Chantal! - zagaił do kobiety stojącej w recepcji.

Z kolei żona Sonny'ego miała imię, które kojarzyło się z najdroższym, subtelnym szampanem. Należało jednak do tęgiej, zażywnej kobiety, której niespożyta energia wciąż wprawiała sąsiedztwo w zadziwienie. Istniała teoria, że gdyby jej energię spożytkować na oświetlenie miasta, latarnie w Forks paliłyby się bez przerwy przez cały rok.

- O, Charlie. Co tam? - zapytała, odkładając gazetę z plotkami z Hollywood.

- Słuchaj, zameldował się u ciebie Michael Newton?

- Może i się zameldował. Wmieszał się w coś? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Wezwał mnie do siebie, muszę z nim pogadać.

Chantal przewróciła oczami.

- Jest pod piątką.

- Daj mi zapasowe klucze, nie jestem pewien, czy da radę sam mi otworzyć drzwi.

Kobieta uniosła brwi i nadstawiła uszu.

- W nocy był całkiem żwawy, Sonny słyszał go aż w recepcji.

Właśnie nadeszła ta chwila, kiedy nieznośne detale postanowiły zepsuć Charliemu dzień.

- Słucham?

- No wiesz, przyjechał tu z twoją podwładną – starannie wymówiła ostatnie słowo i rzuciła komendantowi znaczące spojrzenie. - Nie nudzili się chyba.

Charlie zacisnął powieki.

- Chantal... ehm, nieważne. Po prostu daj mi klucz, dobrze?

Pulchna rączka właścicielki energicznie rzuciła brzęczącym kółeczkiem w stronę przybysza.

- Nie wiem, co tam zastaniesz, ale przygotuj się na inscenizację „Kaliguli".**

Z lękiem włożył klucz do zamka i przekręcił.

Dwa wdechy.

Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi.

Okna były zasłonięte, a w pokoju panowała niemal absolutna ciemność. Można było zobaczyć jedynie zarysy mebli. Na środku zapewne stało łóżko.

- Mike? Jesteś tu?

- Mhm... łócho...

Charlie z ciężkim westchnieniem wymacał na ścianie włącznik i po pstryknięciu zapanowała jasność. A potem skierował wzrok na środek pokoju i zamarł ze zgrozy.

Krwiopijstwo Edwarda Cullena to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zobaczył!

Wielkie łóżko zajmowało lwią część pokoju, zgodnie z zasadą cholernego apartamentu dla nowożeńców nakrywała je bladoróżowa kapa z kokardkami. Na stojącej niewinnie obok szafce prężył się dumnie arsenał... Charlie szybko zaczął sobie wmawiać, że to przyrządy do masażu i nie dopuścił do siebie żadnego innego wyjaśnienia, do czego mogłyby służyć te... te rzeczy.

Wisienką na czubeczku owego tortu był jednak Mike Newton na łóżku.

Rozebrany jak do rosołu chłopak leżał rozciągnięty na całej szerokości narzuty. Zarówno nogi jak i ręce miał przykute do ram kajdankami z żółtym futerkiem, zaś jego klejnoty rodowe skrywał tylko kawałek szmatki w panterkę. Z ust udało mu się wypluć część materiałowego kwiatka użytego w charakterze knebla, zaś tuż przy twarzy leżała słuchawka od telefonu bezprzewodowego.

- Jezus Maria! - jęknął Charlie.

- Pomofe mi pan? - wystękał Mike, usiłując wypluć resztkę knebla.

Swan odchrząknął i zapytał:

- Gdzie kluczyki?

- Fuflada.

Komendant z odrazą zbliżył się do nocnej szafki, wysunął szufladę i zajrzał do środka. Wyciągnął kluczyki po czym, najspokojniej jak tylko mógł, uwolnił Mike'a z kajdanek. Chłopak zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony, wyciągnął resztkę kwiatka z ust i pognał do łazienki.  
Zza zatrzaśniętych drzwi Charlie usłyszał tylko pełne ulgi „Aaaaach!". Komendant oparł się o ścianę obok, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wpatrując się w klamkę, zapytał:

- Mike, co się... ahm... jak ty się właściwie znalazłeś... w tej... yyy... pozycji?

Dobiegł go szum wody spuszczanej w toalecie, a potem lecącej z kranu. Wreszcie Mike i kawałek materiału w panterkę na kluczowym miejscu wychynęli z toalety. Newton płonął rumieńcem godnym dziewicy w noc poślubną. Podrapał się z zażenowaniem w kark.

- No, wie pan...

- Nie wiem. Nie opowiadaj mi szczegółów, proszę cię, po prostu powiedz, czy jestem na miejscu przestępstwa, czy też nie.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Mike uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, po czym, o ile to możliwe, poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej i spuścił głowę.

- Odwieźć cię do domu?

Głowa Newtona natychmiast się poderwała.

- Żartuje pan? Amanda się wścieknie. Mamy plany na dzisiaj!

- Pla... plany? - Charlie robił, co mógł, by nie wytrzeszczać oczu, ale przegrał tę walkę. Zdradziły go także brwi, nieposłusznie powędrowawszy w górę.

- No, kontynuujemy... nieważne. Zakuje mnie pan z powrotem?

Gdyby Charlie nie opierał się o ścianę, prawdopodobnie padłby jak długi. Ale ściana wiernie trwała na swym posterunku, więc nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

- Jak to?

- No... muszę być gotowy, rozumie pan.

- Dobra, młody człowieku, dosyć tego! Wyjaśnij mi, co tu się wyprawia, bo kompletnie nic nie rozumiem! - rozzłościł się Charlie. Wyparzył z domu, by ratować biedaka z jakiejś opresji, zastał go związanego i na poły zakneblowanego, rzucił mu się na ratunek, a teraz ma go zakuć z powrotem?!  
- Bo widzi pan, razem z Amandą weszliśmy... tak jakby... w nową fazę naszego związku. Tylko że rano mi powiedziała, że dziś ma pracującą sobotę i pojechała na komendę. Zapomniała mnie rozkuć.

- To fajnie, ale wezwałeś mnie na pomoc, ja cię rozkułem, a teraz chcesz się znowu dać zakuć?

Mike usiadł na łóżku.

- Jak w ogóle dostałeś się do telefonu?

- Zleciał w nocy, zauważyłem rano. Na szczęście.

- Świetnie, a jak wystukałeś do mnie numer?

- Nosem – bąknął Mike.

- Czemu akurat ja?

- Bo pan nikomu nie powie – odparł z prostotą chłopak. Charliego zatchnęła jego ufność i niewinne wejrzenie pośród morza perwersji wokół. Kątem oka komendant wyłapał leżący na podłodze pejcz. Aż nim zatrzęsło.

- O ile mi wiadomo Sonny programuje telefony na najważniejsze numery. Policja jest bodajże pod jedynką, wystarczyło nacisnąć i dodzwoniłbyś się na komendę.

- Komendancie, wiedziałem, że Amanda jest w pracy, ale kto jeszcze? A jeśli nie ona by odebrała?

- Dobrze, ale po co wezwałeś mnie na pomoc, skoro najwyraźniej chcesz zostać znowu skuty i... skuty – chrząknął Swan.

Mike wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wyobraża pan sobie, jak strasznie chciało mi się sikać. Leżę tu tak ładnych parę godzin, Amanda wróci koło czwartej, nie mogłem już wytrzymać. No i chciałem się nieco przeciągnąć, trochę mi stawy się zastały.

To mówiąc, sięgnął po kajdanki i zatrzasnął jedną z obręczy na swoim nadgarstku.

- Myślę, że sobie poradzisz – warknął Charlie. - Ale nie wchodź mi w najbliższym czasie w drogę, bo ci załatwię takie warunki, że nie wiem, czy w ogóle dasz radę się wysikać!

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Szedł energicznym krokiem ku wyjściu, mamrocząc o zboczeńcach, niewyżytych gówniarzach i Amandzie Rivers, której przydałoby się porządne lanie. Albo lepiej nie, bo jeszcze sprawiłoby jej to przyjemność!

- No i jak? „Kaligula"? - zagadnęła go Chantal, kiedy mijał recepcję.

- „Kaligula"? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Charlie. - Kaligula był dziewicą!

Odjechał z motelu z piskiem opon. Do domu. Do kawy. Do jakiegoś ciastka, na pewno jakieś się zachowały. A potem do Sue. Do całego rozkosznego La Push.

Bo niczego tak bardzo teraz nie potrzebował, jak solidnej dawki normalności z wilkołakami i wampirami na czele.

**KONIEC**


End file.
